


green tea is green

by marshall_line



Series: green tea universe [1]
Category: SM the Ballad, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crack, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: про самые очевидные вещи на свете, которые тэён всё равно не понимает, потому что она ёбаный тормоз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



когда тэён звонят в четыре утра и говорят: СОБИРАЙСЯ, она сразу же сбрасывает. праздники уже прошли, а тэён ещё не приходила, то есть она пока не настолько трезвая, чтобы внезапно куда-то СОБИРАТЬСЯ. потом ей, конечно, перезванивают: СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. приходится повиноваться.

после 11:11 она ничего не выпускала и не особо планировала, сейчас тем более. до лета тэён ещё поработает, а дальше? дальше идите все нахуй.

 

она кое-как приводит себя в порядок, надеясь, что о нём её никто спрашивать не будет; делает пучок на голове; одевается во вчерашние вещи и едет в офис, зевая каждые пару минут. никогда дорога до здания sm не казалась ей такой бесконечной. когда телефон вибрирует, тэён надеется, что это не её менеджер с гневными сообщениями, где она и что она думает, а кто-то другой. сонкю пишет: выживи, умоляю. тэён не понимает.

 

— МЫ ВСПОМНИЛИ, что у нас два года в застое пробыла целая группа.

тэён смотрит на людей перед собой, переводит взгляд на такого же, как и она, проёбаного праздниками, менеджера и вздыхает.

что, блять, происходит в этой компании опять?

— МЫ ПОДУМАЛИ, что пора записать новый альбом.

— о чём ре—

шёпотом:

— sm the ballad _is back_.

— минхо, это ты?

— нет, это чонхён.

— пизда.

 

тем же утром они все — семь человек без чанмина — оказываются в студии. им дают план и оставляют НА ПРОИЗВОЛ СУДЬБЫ. тэён думает об этой ситуации капслоком и очень драматично, потому что а) у неё похмелье; б) какого чёрта; в) что может быть драматичней, чем встреча с этими людьми; г) и какого всё-таки чёрта? с новым годом.

всё просто: каждому по сольной песне, одна общая, две дуэтные. пишите! пойте! работайте! будьте креативными, вот ваш шанс! чонхён использует его по полной: скидывает все свои готовые песни и черновики тоже.

тэён хочется застрелиться.

 

лиинь и чондэ сидят в уголке и о чём-то мило хихикают; чжоу ми и чонун не менее драматично пьют воду и спорят; чонхён пытается привлечь внимание; тэён молится; ей даже не хватает сейчас чанмина с его постоянными нелепыми и бесполезными советами по поводу её же отношений. и только чон сучжон делает вид, что это интересно. и тут у тэён открываются глаза.

_сонкю пишет: выживи, умоляю._

МАМА.

сучжон на неё не смотрит; тэён убеждает себя, что сучжон здесь нет; всё замечательно. ВСЁ В ПОЛНОМ ПОРЯДКЕ. то есть ни в каком. тэён знает, что у неё плохая карма; тэён знает, что ничего хорошего с ней произойти в начале 2017 года ПРОСТО НЕ МОГЛО. хули ты кричишь, говорит ей внутренняя ли сонкю, это всего лишь сестра твоей быв. не лезь.

сучжон на неё не смотрит; тэён смотрит в упор, потому что в этой комнате не на что смотреть. чонхён раздаёт листочки, чонхён, конечно, большой молодец, но его энтузиазма на всех не хватит. тэён прочитывает текст на своём листке несколько раз прежде, чем её мозг-интернет эксплорер осознаёт новую информацию: дуэт тэён и кристалл.

дуэт тэён и кристалл?

ДУЭТ? КОГО? С КЕМ?

— это что ещё за хуйня, ким чонхён?

— она не моя, а компании. смирись.

тэён хочется разрыдаться.

 

— сучжон-а.

— назовёшь меня так ещё раз, полетишь нахуй в окно.

тэён сглатывает; тэён трясёт; тэён ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХО не от похмелья. ладно, ненависть сучжон осталась прежней; особо это влиять никак не будет. не должно, наверное, может быть, господи, помоги, пожалуйста, _аааааа_ —

чанмин, почему тебя здесь нет, ты бы обязательно сказал мне, что делать.

у тебя есть я, говорит ли сонкю. я тебя НЕ звала.

— кристалл.

— вообще не говори со мной.

— но нам надо—

— нам ничего не надо.

— кристалл чон сучжон—

— на счёт один я открываю окно.

тэён отступает, садится на полу рядом с ней. она справится. с концертами справлялась? со взглядами тоже? с комментариями? с сасэнами? тэён не супергерой, но иногда у неё получается многое. не с этой мисс точно.

бесполезно.

_ха_

_ха_

_ха_

 

они заканчивают своё собрание около двух часов дня и разбредаются по домам и общежитиям. ничего толкового это всё равно не принесло и не принесёт потом. вернее принесёт много денег и головную боль.

у тэён есть и то, и то. и без чон сучжон.

 

сонкю: КАК ДЕЛА?

сонкю: малышка чон не разбила тебе лицо?

тэён: удивительно, но нет

сонкю: всё впереди uvu

тэён: кого ты суппортишь вообще?

сонкю: джессику

тэён: не сомневалась

сонкю: она просила позаботиться о сучжон и подарить ей много любви :)

тэён: твои шутки никогда не будут смешными

сонкю: юне они нравятся, мне этого достаточно

сонкю: ладно, джессика просила быть аккуратной с сучжон

сонкю: и не злить её

тэён: this is brand new information.gif

сонкю: тэг йосэлф, айм джоуи

тэён покинула беседу.

 

она бы с удовольствием репетировала уже готовую песню, но условие самостоятельности усложняет абсолютно всё. им с сучжон надо написать песню. вместе. вдвоём. свою. песню написать, да. неделю спустя тэён кажется, что она всё ещё пьяна и не в этом мире, потому что а) от сучжон ни слова; б) сучжон очень ненавистно молчит; в) сучжон мысленно душит её носком; г) просто чон сучжон. как с ней другие люди общаются, боже.

студийку общей они записывают довольно быстро, без каких-либо проблем и задержек по графику (да, он есть); чонхён доволен больше всех; тэён постепенно изучает молитвы дальше; остальные наслаждаются результатом; сучжон на неё не смотрит и молчит. время идёт.

сольные песни забирают весь январь. тэён находит свои собственные черновики и ноты: всё это невозможный бред последней алкоголички в глубокой депрессии и в глубокой любви, которую она упустила. никто подобное слушать не будет. тэён бы не стала, не теперь. чонхён помогает сделать из всего этого что-то путное, менее убийственно слезливое и безнадёжное. то есть менее моё? чонхён пожимает плечами. если ты этого хочешь. тэён хочет не этого, а чего-то немного. другого. моё, но чужое.

мотив альбома про времена года, а не только про одну зиму.

у тэён небо осенью.

и она пьянеет снова.

 

когда остаются дуэтные песни, вернее их дуэтная, потому что чонун и чондэ сообразили вовремя, тэён начинает нервничать. до этого момента контакта с сучжон у неё особо не было; та всё летала по миру за своим расписанием и никак не сообщала о том, есть ли у неё продвижения с текстом. музыку тэён уже закончила, это у неё получается лучше, чем всё в её жизни, а слова не появляются. даже когда должны. тэён не в отчаянии.

тэён не в отчаянии.

не в отчаянии.

будто эта ненаписанная песня значит куда больше, чем может.

а потом от сучжон приходит сообщение: у меня небольшой отпуск; ты знаешь адрес; будем творить эту хуйню вместе. не опаздывай. и тэён собирается написать ей что-то в ответ, как: опоздаешь — закрою в морозилке. тэён нервно смеётся. морозилка — это не так уж и плохо.

может, там не слишком холодно.

может, там не так, как в сердце тэён.

 

вряд ли она вспомнит, когда последний раз была у сестёр чон дома, если когда-нибудь была (ну да); это всё ещё самая светлая квартира, всё ещё очень простая и домашняя. и тэён пытается не рассматривать всё подряд, чтобы не запоминать заново. сучжон не приветствует её на пороге, а сразу уходит внутрь. и мне добро пожаловать, спасибо. тэён идёт следом за ней в гостевую. там много подушек на полу и бумаги. сучжон, наверное, начинала сама, а позже, перед сообщением, всё же сдалась. дуэт в одиночку не запишешь, так ведь? это такой абсурд. их не-отношения такой абсурд.

 

сучжон молча ставит перед ней чашку зелёного чая; сучжон молча убирается, пока тэён также молча пьёт чай. первые пару часов проходят в такой отвратительно неловкой тишине, что тэён готова добавить её в список своих очередных неудач в новом году. сучжон ничему хорошему не способствует.

тэён смотрит на часы над телевизором; тэён смотрит на свои руки; тэён смотрит на свои ноги; тэён смотрит на сучжон, которая на неё? смотрит?

 _тоже?_

— начнём?

 

— кого ты во мне видишь?

— не поняла?

сучжон закатывает глаза.

— мою сестру?

— а кого ещё?

сучжон закатывает глаза второй раз. они с джессикой, наверное, могут посоревноваться в этом. тэён даже не представляет, на кого из них ставить.

работа движется медленно; они умудрились записать один куплет, за который не стыдно, и спеть его. под синтезатор сучжон.

на подушках мягко; тэён знает: если она ляжет, то сто процентов заснёт, а засыпать на вражеской (какой-какой?) территории страшно.

вылетать в окно она всё-таки не хочет совершенно.

сучжон проигрывает всю мелодию от начала до конца. и шепчет себе под нос: мне нравится. играет так ещё и ещё, пока не запоминает полностью.

— на что она похожа?

— о чём ты?

сучжон едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза в третий раз.

— эта музыка.

— на небо осени?

сучжон не шепчет: на мою сестру. сучжон просто кивает. пусть будет так.

 

тэён почти привыкает к зелёному чаю, отсутствию разговоров (она по-прежнему не фанат их в целом), критическому взгляду сучжон и этим дурацким подушкам. и к тому, что песня всё меньше и меньше напоминает о прошлом. потому что это дуэт? наверное. тэён мало что в них понимает.

быть одной иногда проще.

иногда.

 

однажды она так натыкается на джессику: яркая улыбка и светлые глаза. у неё своя жизнь теперь, тэён в ней не место; надеюсь, джекён делает тебя счастливой. и лицо джессики в тот момент гаснет; она выдыхает _да_.

надеюсь, мы (с тобой) (отдельно) счастливы хоть немного.

 

— кого ты во мне видишь?

— ты уже спрашивала?

— а ничего не изменилось?

— если исключить факт, что ты ненавидишь меня третий год за то, как я и не только я поступила с твоей сестрой, то нет? вроде всё то же самое.

сучжон больше ничего не спрашивает.

 

тэён, конечно, не сразу замечает, что сучжон перестаёт ей угрожать по любому поводу, что сучжон угощает её не только чаем; тэён, конечно, нихуя не замечает — и с этим нереально бороться. сонкю когда-то говорила: у тебя или отвратительное зрение, или отвратительные навыки коммуникаций. последние два слова очень сложные, не повторяй их. на самом деле тэён с ней согласна, что была тогда, что сейчас. и тэён правда не может по-другому. даже когда её подталкивают, даже когда говорят самые очевидные вещи.

 

да что с тобой не так. всё? всё.

 

чонхён: как дела?

тэён чуть не кидает телефон в стену.

чонхён: дописали или поубивали друг друга?

тэён: на финишной прямой

чонхён: к смерти?

тэён: у тебя шутки, как у сонкю?

чонхён: да :)

чонхён: а если серьёзно, как у вас там

тэён: спокойно?

чонхён: то есть ты мертва?

тэён: хватит этого загробного юмора

тэён: у нас всё нормально

чонхён: сучжон говорит, что нет

тэён: сучжон? говорит?

чонхён: это ты сейчас тоже шутишь?

чонхён: по крайней мере со мной она общается

тэён: тоже так хочу :(

чонхён: или ты просто хочешь сучжон

тэён: не поняла?

чонхён: вотэва

чонхён: когда закончите, скинь мне готовый вариант, ок?

тэён: ок, юморист-некрофил

чонхён: эй!

 

— я тебя ненавижу.

— я всё ждала, когда ты это озвучишь.

— в основном за то, что ты сама делаешь себя несчастной.

— не поня—

— неважно.

 

они пьют чай на кухне; это уже как традиция, тэён нравится. у неё ни с кем не было ничего такого: очень простого, даже если во взглядах сучжон лишь негатив. в тэён тоже его полно. этим они друг друга дополняют? тэён отмахивается от этой мысли. в январе она мечтала не выпасть с окна, а сейчас не против постоять рядом с ним и подышать зимним воздухом. здесь хороший вид. мы выбрали квартиру ради него одного, знаешь. не знала.

сучжон ставит чашки в раковину и принимается вытирать стол. тэён всё ещё возле окна; тэён думает о чём-то своём, а ещё — о песне, в которой не осталось от неба осени абсолютно ничего. тэён без понятия, какой их песня получилась в итоге. что-то очень смешанное; не слишком медленное; серое к чёрному; как глаза сучжон, что ли. тэён отмахивается и от этого, а. потом—

— кого ты во мне видишь?

— бог любит троицу? зачем ты спрашиваешь опять?

— я хочу услышать другой ответ.

— и какой?

и сучжон — барабанная дробь — заказывает глаза. и это тоже в третий раз. тэён не умеет читать сучжон, тэён не умеет читать людей вообще; себя саму она не может произнести даже вслух, что говорить о других и о чём-то серьёзном. тэён вечно пьяна одиночеством и самокопанием; тэён вечно игнорирует вокруг себя всё хорошее, оставляя только плохое, будто в нём может быть комфортнее. тэён вечно тэён. это моё, какое есть.

сучжон кажется такой же.

джессика тоже. когда-то казалась, но она намного светлее и достойна чего-то, что точно не тэён. и сейчас она там, где ей лучше, а тэён здесь.

и сучжон здесь.

— мне всю жизнь хотелось, чтобы ты наконец-то увидела во мне меня.

— у меня плохое зрение.

сучжон вздыхает.

— джессика говорила, что ты тормоз, но не настолько же.

— я не понимаю.

— конечно ты не понимаешь.

— сучжон-а—

— я просила меня так не называть.

— окно тут, я могу полететь.

— не можешь.

— поче—

как по щелчку пальцев, за одно простое мгновение: вот сучжон была перед тэён, а вот она на расстоянии поцелуя; вот она подхватывает её, ведь тэён как перья из её дурацких подушек, и усаживает на стол. и сучжон держит её крепко, и целует, и тэён всё ещё тормоз, но чонхён, наверное, был прав, и тэён целует её в ответ, влажно и безнадёжно, толкаясь языком ей в рот—

_и_

_это_

— ты же меня ненавидишь.

— я же тебя люблю, дура ты тупая.

_невыносимо._

 

они празднуют выход альбома, его успех на мелоне и во всех главных чартах; лиинь и чондэ всё ещё мило хихикают, а чонхён довольно произносит заученную речь, некрасиво икая; чжоу ми и чонун только крутят пальцами у виска; тэён совсем чуть-чуть скучает по комментариям чанмина; она сидит в кресле, а сучжон — на её коленях. они пьют соджу.

и тэён давно не чувствовала себя такой менее несчастной?

сучжон говорит: 

— джессика хочет с нами пообедать.

соджу тэён вылетает нахуй.

(на голову чондэ)

— и о чём мы с ней будет ОБЕДАТЬ?

— о том, что—

— я должна упомянуть наш феерический секс на ЕЁ кухне, в ЕЁ квартире? или этот факт стоит вежливо опустить—

— я не против.

и сучжон, эта чон сучжон с бесконечной злобой на весь мир, заливается краской. и это настолько очаровательно, настолько не-кристалл, что тэён не выдерживает — и целует сучжон прямо там, в окружении всех этих конченых дебилов; _чтотытворишь_ , шепчет сучжон между вдохами и поцелуями. это я так ненавижу тебя в ответ, больше ничего тэён не добавляет.

у сучжон длинные цвета вороньего крыла волосы; они мягкие — и тэён путает в них пальцы, притягивая сучжон ближе к себе. это такой абсурд, это всё ещё четыре утра; немного другие; немного лучше. немного сучжон.

 

сонкю: просто признай, что у тебя нездоровый фетиш на этих сестёр

тэён: я тебя НЕ звала

 

с новым годом.


End file.
